Not Hollow Inside
by Dalmatian Rex
Summary: Drusilla doesn't like things with stuff in them. Or does she? This is for those people who were wondering where Drusilla's adorable dog came from.


Not Hollow Inside

_Disclaimer_~ I do not own the characters, but this story is most definitely mine. Joss Whedon is a genius and I would never rip him off!

* * *

"Mr. Marcus has been a very bad boy, Miss Edith. He needs to sit in the Punishment corner for a little time out. His head is all fuzzy what with the little pins sticking out of it. What do you think of that?"

Spike had just come back from a hunt, (A bloody successful one at that, he and another vamp had killed 14 virgins) when he heard the soft familiar chorus of Drusilla's voice.

"Why hello there, pet. What's all the uproar I'm hearing?" He said, picking her up like she was a little doll herself and kissing her nose. Drusilla squealed and flung herself into gleeful debauchery, kissing, biting, and licking any part of Spike that was not covered by clothing.

"I missed you so, my dearest darling William. All of the snakes and spiders were dancing, and I wanted to be with them. But I didn't have my partner."

With that out of the way she twirled into her chair, the red skirt she was wearing flaring like a flower. Spike walked calmly and took the seat across from her, noticing with a little bit of confusion that the coffee table had what looked like a tea party gone berserk on it. What surprised him the most, though was the fact that the teddy bear he had bought for her, (Okay, stolen for her) was completely disemboweled, with long hat pins stuck into his eyeballs.

"Dru, what the bloody hell happened to Mr. Marcus?"

Her head whipped up, a bewildered look on her face.

"My ears can hear the toast crunching. It's like some tiny little feet trampling the lovely white snow. Crunch, crunch." She said, making her fingers walk across the table.

Spike instantly lost all control and grabbed Drusilla. Slamming her into the wall, he started kissing her, his tongue running along the roof of her mouth.

"Bad boy, Spike. It's not nice being naughty." She chided him, licking his jaw. He growled at her and kissed her even harder, pinning her arms to the wall.

"What happened to Mr. Marcus Dru? Tell me or I'll stop being naughty."

He backed up and sat down in his chair again, smoothing his hair back. Drusilla whimpered, pouting, and sat down in her own chair.

"He couldn't be light. He isn't all hollow inside…"

"Sorry to break it to you love, but there's a reason their called 'stuffed' animals"

Dru looked at him with a hurt expression on her face.

"Please Spike, don't hurt the flower. She's wilting so much already."

She looked at Mr. Marcus with pain in her eyes.

"I wanted to love him so very much. But he's not hollow. Not like Misses Edith or Petunia. So lovely to have nothing inside. No guts grumbling and groaning and scaring away the customers. And then I had to push pins in his eyes, so he didn't have to behold his intestines and things."

She trailed a finger over her stomach, making circles on her red dress.

"Did you know Spike?"

"What?"

"I'm hollow too. No soul, not at all. Just empty. All empty."

Spike swallowed. So this was how it was going to be today? He didn't have the homicidal fun Dru, but the yearning, sad one. He sighed.

"I brought you a present you know. Saved it for you from the virgin feast."

Drusilla eyed him coldly.

"The kind with boxes and paper and ribbons?"

Spike grinned.

"Nope. The edible kind."

She shrieked and jumped up, clapping her hands in excitement.

"I want to open it! Me and Drusilla want to open it!"

Spike laughed and caught her before she shot through the roof.

"Hold on there a minute, alright? And close your eyes!"

Still incredibly bouncy, She sat down and covered her eyes with her hands.

"My skin is all wobbly at the knees. Terribly frightening."

Soon something warm and fuzzy was plopped into her lap. Uncovering her eyes, she squeaked when she saw the small dog. It gazed up at her with utter devotion, and then it uttered a small yip. Her face went blank and her hands dropped down onto his fluffy fur.

"Dru? What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat him now?"

She stared at him for a second, then started petting the dog absentmindedly.

"No."

"No? What do you mean, 'No!' After all the trouble I went through to get him your not going to bloody feed on him? WHY!"

"I don't want him to be hollow inside."


End file.
